Listen To Your Heart
by Stelin
Summary: Her own drawings deceive her, but that's what she really wants. But when she listens to her heart...
1. Chapter 1

10years after the Mew Project had ended, the mew mews went through more personal hard-times but lived out to be very sucessful. Mint and Zakuro are known as Japan's most beautiful dancers. Lettuce is semi-famous for her writing skills. She goes to interviews and is famous among teens. Vampire books are very popular these days. Pudding goes on tour with her own circus. Ichigo is still in a relationship with Masaya and currently works at a cosplay cafe.

But let's focus on Ichigo for this chapter, shall we?

"Good afternoon, Master!" Ichigo and Naki greeted the teen boy that entered. Naki is one of Ichigo's friends from art college. Naki has made a seperate career out of it but Ichigo just draws in her own personal time.

Right now,Ichigo is dressed as Nurse Witch Komugi and Naki is Mugi.

"Oh no, Mugi-san! Master had caught a cold! Hand me the needle!" Naki saluted and threw Ichigo a huge needle. "Alright, Mugi Mugi! This is our only chance!"

"I'll give you the healing light! Let the love magic reach inside your heart! Charming! Medical! Shower!"

Ichigo set the man in a chair close to the kitchen. She giggled and handed the man paper towels to clean his nosebleed.

"Yo, Ichi-I mean Komugi-chan!" Naki yelled.

Ichigo smiled and turned around. "Yes, Mugimaru?" Naki pulled on Ichigo's arm and leads her back into the kitchen. "What did you want, Naki?"

"Masaya called and told me to tell you that he was going to pick you up in ten minutes."

"Oh! Okay! Can Diara cover my shift?" Diara is the manager, who sometimes cosplays along with Naki and Ichigo.

"Yeah but you have to work late tomorrow. Seems Masaya doesn't care about the labor he puts you through." Naki mummbled.

Ichigo sighed. "I love him, Naki. I'd do anything for him, even if it kills me."

Naki grew angry. She grabbed Ichigo's bag from the hook and pulled out a small sketchbook. She flipped to a random page and showed it to Ichigo. "Your in love with Masaya! Then who is this!"

On the page was a colored drawing of a shirtless man with green hair holding a woman with red hair, bridal style. They were standing in front of a bed. The woman was in a wedding dress, a strap falling off her shoulder.

Ichigo blushed and snatched the book from Naki's hand. "It's no one! Just some manga characters I drew!" She grabbed her bag and ran for the locker room.

Several minutes later, Ichigo walked outside of the cafe and saw Masaya waving at her from his car. The red-head smiled and walked to the pasenger side of the car. She raised her hand to the car door but she hesitated. "Is this really what I want?" She whispered. "Do I deserve better?"

She shook her head and opened the car door. "Hello, Ichigo." Masaya greeted her with a smile that used to make her ears and tail pop out.

But now...it just made her smile back wearly. "Uh, hi, Masaya-kun."

He looked at her worriedly as he drove off. "You okay, honey?"

She didn't look up from her lap as she responded. "I'm fine."

"Okay!" He smiled at her again.

They didn't speak until the sat down at a local resturant table.

Ichigo spoke in a soft voice, "How was work?"

"It was...good." Ichigo noticed there was a small blush on his cheeks but ignored it. He would never. He's perfect.

Ichigo felt the air waver behind her. Masaya's eyes widened. She felt her hair being moved to the side and a kiss was planted on the side of her neck. A shock of electricity went through her veins.

"What the-!" She turned and saw a smirking alien. The one in her dreams, day or night. What bewild her the most was that he was holding her sketchbook.

"Hey!" Masaya was standing up and pulled Ichigo to his side. Ichigo slammed into his chest but she began to pull herself from his arms. She freed herself and turned to Kisshu.

"Kisshu-! STOP LOOKING! THOSE ARE MY DRAWINGS!" She tried to snatch her drawings back but he smirked and flew up out of her reach. _This is harder than Naki!_ Ichigo thought.

"Too bad." His voice. She hasn't heard it in a long time. It stunned her.

He grinned at the effect that the mere sound of his voice had on the pink-haired Mew Mew. "Such lovely drawings, Koneko-chan. It's obvious what you want."

She blushed. "What the hell are you talking about!"

"Ichigo!" Masaya warned. People were looking.

Kisshu ignored the brown-haired boy. "Ichigo, come with me. To paradise." He held out his hand in front of her.

Masaya stepped forward, in front of Ichigo. He spread his arms out. "No way! She's my fiance!"

"What?" Ichigo and Kisshu asked. Masaya turned to Ichigo. He grabbed her hands. "Will you marry me, Ichigo?"

"Um.." She glance at Kisshu's face. She was torn. "I..." The mew looked back at Masaya. He pulled out a ring. Had he planned to propose to her?

"Oh...Yes." Ichigo whispered. She closed her eyes when Masaya hugged her. "I'm sorry, Kisshu." A tear slipped out. "Don't hate me, please."

When she opened her eyes, he was gone. With her book.

They drove in silence. Masaya kissed Ichigo on the forehead before she got of his car. "Call me before you go to sleep, okay?"

"Why?" Ichigo muttered.

Masaya grabbed her hand. "Just do it. Love you, MY fiance."

"Whatever." His grip tightened on her hand. She flinched.

"Don't be so rude, fiance. I said, I love you."

"I loved you too." She ripped her hand from his.

He yelled fomr his car. "Call me, sweetheart."

Ichigo walked up the path way to her door. She unlocked it and went inside. Her cat looked up as Ichigo walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.

What was on her bed, gave her a suprise.

The book. She strode over and picked it up. The drawing on the page was wasn't hers. It was better but it shouted her feelings.

It showed a couple sitting beside a waterfall. The woman's red hair flowed in the wind, a smile played at her lips, her feet were dipped in the water. Her head was laying on the man's shoulder. Words were wrote on the page.

_Just a heartbeat away from paradise._

"You need to listen to your heart!" Words from earlier echoed in her head.

Ichigo nodded and grabbed her keys.

She ran out ofher house and backed her car out of her garage. It was a ten minute drive to her fiance's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I have been gone for a long time. I was working on my Fullmetal Alchemist fanfictions. :3 Sorry, it's so short! I promise the next one won't! I'm just running late for school! :D See you in the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Masaya sat in his living room. His television was shut off but his attention was set on the phone. "What's taking her so long? I might have to drive over there to see if she's okay." Masaya said impatiently while tapping his foot.<p>

The ringing of the doorbell made Masaya snap his head up. He stood up and walked out of the living room. The hallways was plain and simple with a wooden floor and white walls. The door at the end was yellow on the inside but black on the outside.

Masaya opened the door, expecting to see Ichigo, but no one was there. "Huh? But I know I heard the door ring.." Masaya watched as a car pulled away from the street. It was Ichigo's. "Why'd she do that?" Then he looked down...where a small velvet box lay. He picked it up in anger and slammed the door shut.

Masaya threw the box at the lamp in the hallway. The glass broke and so did Masaya. He fell to his knees and cried into his hands. "Ichigo..."

* * *

><p>Though Masaya was crying his eyes out, Ichigo drove away, straight faced. She knew she deserved better. Leaving him didn't make her sad at all. He never loved her, he just loved the control he had over her.<p>

Ichigo also knew Masaya would gather his courage sometime this week and see her again so she made the decision to leave Tokyo forever.

Kish wouldn't love her after the so many times she rejected his feelings. It tore her up inside but she would keep that green-haired, love-obsessed alien in her heart for all enternity. Even if she met someone else, Kisshu would always be number one.

* * *

><p>Ichigo made sure to put half of her clothes in the bag, then her photos, and more clothes, leaving everything in the house except for clothes and money.<p>

Memories would be the only thing left of her time in Tokyo.

She made sure to disguise her self in a black hoodie and a blue jean jacket with black jean pants and beat-up old tennis shoes.

Ichigo stood at the entrance of her house and whispered, "Goodbye." And she left in a taxi she had called earlier. She couldn't even bring her own car.

It was an hour ride to the airport. When she arrived she stepped out of the taxi and paid the man through the window.

The red-haired woman walked inside. The line to buy a ticket was long but when she got to the front, she bought a ticket to America.


End file.
